


apples and pine candles

by toast (aone)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 15:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12345861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aone/pseuds/toast
Summary: The house smells like pine again and you smile.Jesse must have gone on a candle shopping spree again.





	apples and pine candles

**Author's Note:**

> hella influenced by @thatoverwatchgirl's hcs about domestic mccree, check her out on tumblr

You head to the kitchen and set the grocery bags on the island. The burning candle sits on top of the mantel above the fireplace, only recently lit. Working quick to store the perishables inside the fridge, you hear the running shower upstairs turn off.

You close the cupboard on the last item: a tin of cocoa powder, and fold the bags to store them in the drawer next to the sink. Taking a second to admire your freshly stocked kitchen, you hum a song that played on the radio during your car ride home and take a seat on a barstool by the island. You're slightly tired from picking up groceries after work but feel good enough to spend another half an hour or so to cook dinner. It was a short day today.

A slow breeze that flows through the room makes you shiver in your light sweater and you realize with a familiar amusement that the windows were open again. Not all the way, just a crack or two but since all of them were open it allowed in the early autumn chill.

Knowing that closing them would only result in Jesse opening them again, you opt to throw on the serape draped over the couch in the living room. It was purple with golden leaves and served as davenport decor more often than it did an actual piece of clothing thanks to Jesse’s attachment to his red one, so you toss it over your head without a second thought other than _oh thank god, it’s so cold in here._

It doesn’t take long to get a saucepan filled with spaghetti sauce heated up and a pot of pasta boiling next to it on the stove. Mindlessly stirring the sauce and pasta with your left and right hands, you feel more than hear the man who descends the stairs and pads to the space you take up in the kitchen. He snakes his arms around your torso and places a kiss on the back of your head before resting his chin on your shoulder. His stomach grumbles and the two of you laugh.

“Hey. Had a nice shower?”

“Woulda been nicer if you were in there with me, but I’d be lyin’ if the hot water didn’t help loosen up.”

“A warm bath sounds heavenly right about now,” you say but don’t make a move to stop and leave Jesse to the spaghetti. “Mind toasting up some garlic bread?”

“Naw, I’m pretty comfy where I’m at.” He nuzzles your cheek with his nose and you giggle, noting the lack of beard burn. He must’ve shaved after showering.

“Mm, but the garlic bread’s not gonna heat itself.”

Jesse whines and unwraps his arms from around you and moves to the freezer, taking out a box of garlic bread. Normally you’d bake the bread from scratch but they were on sale today so you bought two, along with three different boxes of pasta and a bunch of apples. Today’s grocery stop was a _haul._

You change the temperature for the sauce to low and turn off the burner for the pasta. The toaster oven dings as Jesse sets the timer to sixteen minutes. He leans against the island and gestures for you to come over and you oblige, to be immediately pulled into his arms the moment you were less than a foot from him. You huff, but raise your arms to curl around his waist and rest your head on his shoulder, face tucked in his neck. The two of you stand like this for a while, swaying a little, until you decide to pipe up.

“What’s with the clinginess, Jess? Not that I mind too much.”

“Nothin’ really,” he says, his knuckles brushing against your cheek, telling you to raise your head to look at him. You do. “Just missed you, is all.”

You smile warmly at him. “I saw you this morning.”

“But that was this mornin’, darlin’, and only for a tick before you had to head to work.” He pouts and places a kiss on your nose. “I didn’t even get to kiss you good mornin’.”

“You were groggy and rolled onto your side, facing the wall and I was running late,” you say, pecking his cheek. You barely made it in time to clock in at eight-thirty. “I kissed your shoulder goodbye instead.”

“That doesn’t count…”

The timer dings again and you chuckle with it. “If you say so, now let’s get eating. I’m starving.”

“Did you buy apples?” Jesse asks as you move away from his embrace to take the garlic bread out of the toaster oven.

“Yes, Jess.”

“...Are you gonna be making apple pie?”

“Of course,” you say, knowing what’s about to happen.

“Have I ever told you that I love ya, sweetpea?”

**Author's Note:**

> the headcanons in question: https://thatoverwatchgirl.tumblr.com/post/161290393612/i-could-go-on-for-hours-about-domestic-mccree


End file.
